


The Score

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2013





	The Score

The celebrity,  
televised on stage for millions to see,  
with his pointy ears,  
in his white-polka-dots-on-black suit  
complete with matching bow tie,  
holds up his shiny golden FIFA soccer ball  
reflecting the millions of wide open  
mouths and eyes of the fans.

The politician,  
on a leather chair by the fireplace,  
sitting crosslegged,  
in his standard black suit  
complete with standard striped tie,  
smiles at the television.  
But his smile is not wide open;  
his eyes are not wide open.

The people,  
all across the world, in their homes,  
in their bars, and in the street,  
wearing jerseys of every colour  
complete with different stripes,  
gaze in awe at their televisions.  
Their mouths and eyes are wide open,  
but their minds are not.


End file.
